Colour Me Your Colour, Baby
by x.Mayhem.x
Summary: After seeing Michelle flirting with her boyfriend, Matt, Missy does something desperate. MattxOC, JeffxOC.


**A/N:** Because Missy went from being a brunette to blonde with no explanation, so here is her reasoning.

It totally isn't because of name calling over MSN.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but Missy, whether she be blonde, brunette or bald. Title inspired by Blondie's 'Call Me', seeing as it seemed to fit.**

**-**

**Colour Me Your Colour, Baby**

Kaylah was still awake at three in the morning when the hotel room clicked open, and Missy entered the room. In an instant, Kaylah had leapt from her bed and bounded across the room, glomping and hugging her friend with a sigh of relief.

"Hey to you too." Missy said, her voice hoarse as she dropped the duffel to the ground, hugging her friend back. "What're you doing up still?"

Kaylah pulled back, anger flashing in her eyes. "What am I still doing up? What are you doing just coming in! I've been freaking out, trying to get a hold of you, calling Matt every ten minutes, annoying the hell outta Jeff, Brian, Morrison, Miz, Nattie and whoever else I thought you'd go to after what happened tonight! Damn it, Missy!"

The Aussie walked back over to her bed, sitting down on it, hard. Missy sighed, walking over to take a seat beside her, wrapping her arms around the younger woman.

"Kayl, I'm sorry. I had my phone shut off during the show, and just never thought to turn it on." Missy explained, her voice laced with guilt. "Just seeing that... that _**bitch**_ flirting with him, touching him like she was..."

"Breathe. In, out, in, out."

Chuckling, she shook her head. "I was just upset, and needed to get out and clear my head."

"For six hours, Missy?"

"Sorry." The Canadian apologized again.

Kaylah just sighed, finally hugging her back. "It's okay. You're back, and you seem to be okay. But how about we call it a night?"

"Actually..." Missy bit her lip, looking at Kaylah with hazel eyes that the younger woman knew too well.

Shaking her head, she smiled. "Fine. What're we doing?"

Getting up, Missy bounced over to her duffel, pulling out a drug store bag. From there, she removed a box and launched it across the room. It barely missed Kaylah as it landed on the floor in front of her. She picked it up, flipping it over in her hands.

"Oh my God, Missy. You can_**not **_be serious."

Missy smiled, jumping onto the bed. "Oh, but I am. If blondes have more fun, and brunettes do it better..."

Kaylah rolled her eyes, but laughed. "Give me a few minutes, I know the perfect person to help with this..."

-

"So I'm doing this... why?"

Kaylah rolled her eyes. "Because you know what you're doing, and are the least likely to botch this up."

"Okay, let me rephrase myself. I'm doing this at quarter after three in the morning why?"

Smiling, Kaylah wrapped her arms around her boyfriend's waist. "Because you love me. And I threatened you with no sex?"

"Oh, right." Jeff laughed, rubbing her back. "One day, I'll stop taking that threat seriously."

Just then, the bathroom door opened, and Missy stood there in an oversized t-shirt. Her brown hair was down and loose, and there was a mixture of excitement and nervousness in her eyes.

"Ready." She smiled, trying to seem calm.

Jeff pulled away from Kaylah, ushering Missy into the bathroom, and instructing her to sit on the toilet with the lid down.

"You sure you just want the blonde?" Jeff asked, pulling on the gloves.

"All I have is blonde."

"Well, if you give me a few minutes, I can always go get some of my stuff..." he offered as he set about, mixing the dye.

Kaylah rolled her eyes as she leaned on the doorframe of the bathroom. "Jeff, just put the junk in her hair, would you?"

"I still think blue would look cool." he muttered before applying the cream.

-

Kaylah collapsed in her bed, nearly forty minutes later, eyes closing automatically. Exhaustion was starting to set in, and at four in the morning, she wondered how Missy managed to stay up even later than this.

She felt the bed dip before arms wrapped around her, pulling her close. Nuzzling into the warmth, she smiled sleepily. "You should go back to your room."

"Screw that shit." Jeff muttered lazily, shifting a bit so that he had Kaylah's head rested under his chin. "I'm comfortable here."

"What about Missy?"

"What about her? It's not like we're doing anything wrong."

Kaylah smiled, resting one of her hands against his chest. "Mmm, very true. Night, Jeffers."

"Night Kayl. Love you."

"Love you too, baby."

-

She couldn't stop smiling as she pulled the brush through her golden blonde hair, her stomach doing flip-flops. At first, she hadn't been sure how it would turn out, and it was hard to tell when it was wet. Now, at ten in the morning, she was content with the colour choice, and was glad she hadn't gone any lighter.

Missy sighed, putting down the brush. 'Stupid fucking McCool... I can't believe her nerve! Goes and ruins 'Taker and Sara. Now she wants Matt? Nuh-uh, it ain't happening.'

With one last look in the mirror, she shut off the bathroom light before opening the door. Quietly, she crossed the room, grabbed her duffel, purse, phone and keys and left the room, the door clicking shut behind her.

-

"Where is it?!" Kaylah cried, frantically pulling items from her bag.

Jeff shrugged before getting a blue shirt inadvertently thrown at him. "Did you even pack it?" he asked, removing the shirt from over his head.

The glare he received caused him to move away quickly, Matt laughing as he sat on Missy's unoccupied bed.

With a sigh, she ran her fingers through her hair. "Yes Jeff, I packed the shirt. I always have the shirt."

"Maybe Missy's seen it?" Matt suggested with a bit of a shrug. He had arrived a few minutes beforehand, searching for Jeff after he didn't return from Kaylah's 'emergency', though neither had answered his question about the emergency.

He was somewhat relieved they hadn't.

Kaylah smiled at his suggestion, lunging at her phone and immediately dialling her friend's number. Surprisingly, the phone was on, and answered on the second ring.

"_Hey hey." _Missy answered enthusiastically.

Kaylah smiled. "Hey. I got a question for you."

"_Shoot."_

"You know my brown Hawks shirt?"

"_...Yeah?"_

"Have you seen it?"

"_...Maybe..."_ Missy replied hesitantly, before quickly continuing on. _"See, I was going through my clothes this morning, and realized that none of it looked good with my hair, and I immediately thought of your clothes an-"_

"You're wearing my shirt?!" Kaylah cried, startling both Matt and Jeff. "What are you, blonde?! You actually took my Hawks shirt?"

"_Yes, yes, and yes. Remember, you were there when I dyed my hair?"_

Kaylah rolled her eyes. "Remind me to spear your blonde behind when I see you."

"_You're just jealous that I get to have all the fun now."_ Missy replied jokingly.

"Remember, you may have more fun, but I'll always do it better than you. Blondie." Kaylah teased. "Oh, and if you stretch that shirt, or hurt it in any way, you're getting me a new one."

She hung up before Missy could say anything further.

-

"Missy?"

"_Yeah?"_

"Where are you?" Matt asked, entering the arena. It had been almost twenty-one hours since he had seen his girlfriend, and was starting to think that she was avoiding him. "Is everything okay?"

There was a sigh from her end of the phone. _"I'm... okay. I'm in the Diva locker room right now."_

"Just okay?" he asked, concern slipping into his voice.

"_I'm fine. I've just been thinking too much is all..."_

"Anything I should be w-"

"Matty, baby, there you are!" Michelle cried out, cutting him off as she made her way over to him, beaming. She grabbed his phone, putting it to her ear. "Sorry, he'll have to call you back; he's busy at the moment."

She ended the call, ignoring the heated glare that she was receiving as she handed him back his phone. "So, how've you been, sweetie?"

"Michelle, what the hell do you think you're doing? You don't just go, ending anybody's calls. Especially when it's with their _**girlfriend**_." Matt stated, clearly unamused by the Diva's stunt. "And I'm not 'Matty', 'sweetie', or 'baby'. I'm Matt."

Michelle pouted, squeezing his arm. "Why do you have to go shoot me down like that? Don't you like me?"

"I have a girlfriend, for fuck's sake, Miche."

"But why have her when you could have me?" she asked, smiling again, tossing her long hair over her shoulder. "I mean, I _am_ the first-ever Diva Champion. And since you're champ and all..."

"I'm not interested, alright? I'm perfectly happy with Missy, and I'm not about to throw it all away for some blonde hussy."

Michelle narrowed her eyes, backing away from the ECW Champion. "So what? You aren't into blondes?"

"Drop it." He warned, his eyes darkening more than they already were. "I love _my_ girlfriend, and that's final."

With a huff and the stomp of her foot, she stormed off in while direction, while Matt went in the other.

-

"Don't worry about it, Missy." Kaylah smiled, hugging her friend for what had to be the thirtieth time since Michelle hung up the phone during hers and Matt's conversation. "Matt's better than that."

The blonde nodded, chewing her bottom lip a bit. Her eyes widened at a sudden thought. "Oh my God, what if he thinks I'm fake because I dyed my hair blonde? What if he thinks I'm trying to be just like every other Barbie wannabe and dumps me? Fuck, Kayl, what'd I do?!"

The brunette sighed, running her fingers through Missy's hair. "So we tell him that you lost a bet or something. We're always doing footy bets; now it's hockey."

The door banged open, and an upset Michelle McCool stormed in, the area around her eyes reddened. She spotted the two almost instantly, and smirked a bit. "You have a fucking strong boyfriend there, Arbour. It's just too bad..." she let herself trail off, still smirking.

"Too bad, what?" Nattie asked from behind the champ. "What kind of shit are you trying to pull now?"

It was no secret that Nattie and Michelle didn't get along at all, and it made the locker room a bit more hostile when the two ended up there at the same time.

Missy didn't hear the Diva's response as her phone went off, signalling a text message. Flipping it open, she saw it was Matt.

**Meet me at catering in 5. Xx**

Quickly, she got up, grabbing her shoes as she left the room, her heart in her throat.

-

He was already there when she got there, thankfully with his back turned to her. 'It's now or never.' She thought, taking a deep breath as she walked over to him.

Covering his eyes, she smiled. "Guess who."

"Hmm, I wonder." He chuckled, pretending to actually think about it. "Jeff?"

"No, try again." Missy giggled.

"Victoria?"

"Wrong."

"Could it be... my Missy?"

She smiled, feeling a bit at ease with Matt calling her 'his'. "Maybe."

Matt turned around, smiling. Until he saw her hair. "Missy?"

"What?" she asked, trying to play dumb.

"You're... blonde."

"Is that a problem?" she asked defensively, crossing her arms.

"But, why?"

By now, a few of the people in catering were looking at them and their exchange.

She sighed, wiping a strand of hair from her eyes. "Because I got jealous, okay? Last night, the way that she was talking to you, touching you... and you not pushing her away, or doing anything... I got upset, and thought that you might have been bored with me, and went to clear my head, but ended up buying a box of hair dye because I thought that blondes have more fun and got Kaylah to get Jeff to help me so that you would still be interested in me and not Michelle and I kinda like it even if you don't an-"

Missy was cut off as Matt dipped his head down, capturing her lips in a passionate kiss, his arms wrapping around her waist. There were some whistles from various people in the room, but neither cared. When he pulled away, both were smiling.

"So, you were jealous?"

She nodded, blushing, wiping at her eyes. "A bit."

He chuckled, kissing her forehead. "Missy, don't be, 'kay? I love you, and I'm not willing to give you up."

"I love you too." She whispered.

Smirking, he leaned down so that his lips were by her ear. "And we can test that blonde theory after."

Missy's blush deepened, as her smile grew. "Do we really have to wait?"

Matt laughed, pulling her closer to him and kissing her forehead again. "That's my Missy."

-


End file.
